A ROYAL ENGAGEMENT AND CORONATION
by stardiva
Summary: this is part of my ianto and the prince au. hope you like its after the auction in the original ianto and the prince.here is chap 19 . PCJANTO Hope you like this... I hope all fans of Ianto and his prince likes this and reviews... And happy Canadian thanksgiving...
1. Chapter 1

I sit under the big willow tree. My arms held the love of my life. my boyfriend, My Ianto Jones. Ianto lay with his head resting on my chest and his fingers made lazy circles on my stomach. This caused me to sigh contently as I kissed the top of Ianto's head.I then nuzzled my nose in Ianto's rich dark curls. I breath in the scent that is my boyfriend. He then looked at me and smiled as we kissed sweetly.

We were at our favorite spot in Ianto's family orchard. It was our own private one else was allowed to know about it. We had taken a oath not to tell any one about it or what we did. Not even our parents. We had spend alot of time here together. When we were boys we'd play under it and swing from its branches. Actually I had swung from the branches and Ianto had sat under it reading out loud from our favorite books. He also brought delicious picnic lunches for us.

It was also the place where I on his 16th Birthday, had given him the Diamond stud he now wore in his ear. My own ear held its mate. ( it was also the spot we had come during his relationship with Mark. During that time we had met in secret. Mark had never found out that during those meetings I had held my best friend and had kissed him tenderly as he told me how unhappy he was.

I had figured out what Mark had done and had vowed to get my boyhood friend away from this abusive relationship. I had seen the abuse first hand and had put a stop to both the relationship and the abuse.) This was here also under this tree that we had given our selves to one another as adult lovers.

Now as we sat there together eating the picnic he had prepared for us, my stomach was doing back flips. Ianto sat up and looked at me puzzled "Cariad? Whats wrong? You are being quiet." I reached in to my pocket and I pulled out a small jewel box. I present it to him as I opened it. "Yani, I love you. Will you marry me? Next summer when I am crowned king, I want you by my side as my Husband." I see a single tear make its way down my darling's cheek. I gently wiped it away and kiss his cheek. " So Ianto Jones what I want to know is. A WNEI DI FY MHRIOD I"

* A WNEI DI FY MHRIOD I" will you marry me."

ok this story is after the auction in ianto and the prince.

and is part of that uni. should I continue?

white? special? this is for you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yani, I love you. Will you marry me? Next summer when I am crowned king, I want you by my side as my Husband." I see a single tear make its way down my darling's cheek. I gently wiped it away and kiss his cheek. " So Ianto Jones what I want to know is. A WNEI DI FY MHRIOD I"

The next bit will be in Ianto's pov.

'A WNEI DI FY MHRIOD I" I looked at my Prince in shock. He took the ring out of the box and gently took hold of my hand and shakily placed the ring on my ring finger."OH Jack.,, " I looked at him "are you asking me to marry you?" He nodded as he kissed my cheek. "Yes my Cariad Yani. I am asking you 'A WNEI DI FY MHRIOD I?"

Tears of happiness filled my eyes. He looked in to my eyes and kissed me fully on the lips. He then looked at me expectedly. I sat in happy silence "Oh my god i thought 'He wants to marry me.' I looked at the ring that was now on my finger, It was a plain silver band with a pale blue stone. I smiled "I had it made special." I kissed him "Oh Jack! I love it. and I love you."

Then I look at my Prince with love and spoke. "BYDD I PRIODI CHI" He smiled at me "Does that mean Yeh? I kissed him and hugged him close "Yes my dear Cariad that means yes." I then looked at him "Thank you for asking me in Welsh." He smiled as he kissed me deeply. I looked at him ( I knew speaking Welsh wasn't my prince's strong suit)"So how long did it take you to learn how to say "Will you marry me in Welsh." he laughed "About six months. Tosh helped me,"

ok weird spot.

but i wanted to put it up.

there will be more.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you for asking me in Welsh." He smiled as he kissed me deeply. I looked at him ( I knew speaking Welsh wasn't my prince's strong suit)"So how long did it take you to learn how to say "Will you marry me in Welsh." he laughed "About six months. Tosh helped me,"

I looked at him open mouthed "Tosh knew? And she didn't tell me ?" He smiled conspiratorially, "Don't blame Tosh. I gave her strict orders not to say anything. And she was a good teacher. " He gently lifted the bottom of my shirt,exposing my bare stomach which he gently kissed. I ran my fingers through his hair.

His lips softly caressed my skin with their touch. He looked at me lovingly as he took hold of my hand and brought it to his lips. We sat in a comfortable silence , kissing and exchanging glances and touches.

I rested my head on my prince's shoulder,with his arms about me. I always felt safe in Jack's arms. Even before the night we gave ourselves to each other, I always felt safe in my prince's arms. It never felt funny or wrong ,being loved by Jack, our friendship always felt normal. Even on the day we met in the school yard.

flash back( in a adult Ianto's pov looking back)

The day we met ,when I had gone home .and had told mom I had made a new best friend. and that I was going bike riding with him. When she had asked me what this new best friend's name was, I had said "Jack." She had asked me "Jack who?" I had shrugged and had replied. "Harkness." She had looked at me wide eyed ." As in Prince Jackson Harkness?" I had nodded "Yeah Mummy,I saved him from being kissed by a yucky girl at school .I also shared my lunch with him."Just then there was a knock at the door. Mom went to open it. Jack was standing there, smiling . He extended his hand "Hi, I"m Jackson Harkness, Can Yani come out for a bike ride'

ok weird spot

and the flash back will be continued in the next chap.

white? special?

what do you think?

oh and how should momma Jones react to Ianto becoming best friends with the prince?

enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

." As in Prince Jackson Harkness?" I had nodded "Yeah Mummy,I saved him from being kissed by a yucky girl and shared my lunch with him."Just then there was a knock at the door. Mom went to open it. Jack was standing there, smiling . He extended his hand "Hi, I"m Jackson Harkness, Can Yani come out for a bike ride'(end of flash back for now)

this next part is in ianto's pov and in the prince's bedchamber. ( oh like you all care)

As we lay in bed Jack was laying with his head resting on my stomach. My fingers twirled his hair lazily. I felt his lips graze the skin just bove my cock. He then began running his fingers through my pubic hair. I closed my eyes at the sheer pleasure that his wonderful fingers gave me. But that sensation was nothing to what he did next. I suddenly felt his warm breath softly caress my pubs. This made me cry out in pleasure.

"Oh god Jack.. oh Sire. ohhh I love you.. Oh I am yours forever .."He adjust himself so that he now held me close. I closed my eyes as I felt my lover's my prince's nakedness surround my own. As I lay there I held up the hand that now had my engagement ring. Jack smiled as he watched me, he nuzzled my neck as he spoke 'So when are we gonna tell the folks?"I looked at him over my shoulder. "Would you mind if we kept it our secret for a while.?" He nodded as I felt his lips graze my neck but I had the feeling he had all ready asked my parents for their blessing.

ok weird spot and short but hey there will be more.

white? special? what do you think?( oh and which would you rather have? a flash back of more first time jack met the jones? or would you rather have the flash back of him asking for ianto's hand? i have a feeling a certain reader will want both.


	5. Chapter 5

this is in Ianto's point of view.( and this is the night before the royal wedding)

As I stand on the balcony of my bedroom , drinking in the calm night air.I sighed contently as I looked out. It was the eve before my wedding to the prince of Boeshane. Prince Jackson Harkness. He was my best friend(since our childhood) , my boyfriend , my lover, and in a few hours, he was also the man who would be my husband. I looked up at the sky , the moon was full just as it had been on the night my prince had proposed to me. A old song came to me as I stared out into the night.

I SEE THE MOON AND THE MOON SEES ME. DOES THE MOON SEE THE ONE I WANT TO SEE. SO GOD BLESS THE MOON AND GOD BLESS ME. AND GOD SEND THE ONE THAT I WANT TO SEE.

"Pardon me sir. " I turned to see one of our maids Martha standing with a silver tray with a note on it. She held it out to me" This was just delivered. By royal messager." I took the note and read it. "Go back on the balcony and look down. J" I smiled to myself and spoke"Martha , please tell the cook to prepare a cold supper for two, and that I will ring for it." She nodded and took her leave. I went back out side and leaned over the railing. I smiled as I looked down and saw my prince standing below. We smiled at each was holding a bouquet of red roses. "Jack what are you doing here?" He smiled up at me and began to sing softly.

IT SEEMS TO ME THAT GOD ABOVE, CREATED YOU FOR ME TO LOVE. HE PICKED YOU OUT FROM ALL THE REST. TO BE THE ONE THAT I LOVE THE BEST.

I saw him smile softly as he spoke"May I come up?"

ok weird spot. ( will ianto let his prince up? or will he banish him from his bed, untill their wedding?)

White? special? any one? hope you like.

what do you think? the song is I see the moon . it is sung in the movie the Ya Ya sisterhood. hope you like.


	6. Chapter 6

I smiled as I looked down and saw my prince standing below. We smiled at each was holding a bouquet of red roses. "Jack what are you doing here?" He smiled up at me and began to sing softly.

IT SEEMS TO ME THAT GOD ABOVE, CREATED YOU FOR ME TO LOVE. HE PICKED YOU OUT FROM ALL THE REST. TO BE THE ONE THAT I LOVE THE BEST.

I saw him smile softly as he spoke"May I come up?" I laughed "Could I stop you?" He grinned as he shimmied up the trellis .( like he had so often when we were kids.) He was soon by my side and put his arms around me. He handed me the roses." I Love you."He gathered me in his arms and held me close. I felt his breath on my neck, kissing it in the way he knew thrilled me through my very soul. "Oh Jack, I love you too. "

He then cupped my face in his hands and kissed me deeply 'Oh God!' I thought as I felt my prince's tongue gently probing my mouth.'I love him. He loves me. He wants to marry me. And he is marrying me. Tomorrow Our wedding day.' Weakly, I broke the kiss , breathlessly I looked at him puzzled

"But Jack, I thought we were spending the night apart. Thought we were going to do this traditionally" I touched his cheek gently and gazed at him contently."Not that I am complaining that you're here.I wished for you and here you are." I glanced up at the moon and silently thanked it for granting my wish.

Smiling, Jack put his head on my shoulder and held me close and sighed contently." I know that we agreed . But Yani , since when have we ever done any thing traditional? We are not a typical couple," I laughed , he had me there , we weren't the run of the mill couple. Again his lips kissed my neck" I got lonely. I wanted to hold my Yani."I felt his hands gently tug at the rim of my shirt.

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my prince's thick blond hair as I gazed in to his beautiful blue eyes.."Sire,would you like to spend our last night as bachelors together alone in my bed?"He nodded as I poured us both a glass of Champagne. Jack smiled as he accepted the glass. We each took a sip and Jack kissed me tenderly. "Yani , do you know where I would love to spend tonight.? Our special spot under our tree. In your arms, your naked body next to mine."

Jack looked at me imploringly as he took my hands in his."Please Yani, spend our last unwedded night with me on a moon light picnic" I smiled at him ( i suspected that he had something special planned)" Jack you have a picnic basket waiting don't you?"He started to give me his "Who me ?" look. I smiled as I watched him leave my side and made his way back down to the ground below . He then looked back up at me and held out his hand."Yani?"

He looked up at me with those big blue eyes , his hand still stretched out to me. I smiled as I made my way down the trellis and in to my handsome prince's arms.

ok weird spot but i promise there will be more.

white? Jacq? special? what do you all think?

ok this took some time but i got it done


	7. Chapter 7

Twenty minutes later we were laying on a picnic blanket in each others arms . We had shed our clothing and were snuggling under a warm sleeping bag. As part of his surprise for me, Jack had set up a picnic blanket, a sleeping bag and pillows under our tree, along with the picnic hamper he had brought. It was our own private bachelor party.

I sat leaning up against the tree my head resting comfortably on the pillow, and Jack lay with his head on my shoulder. I absentmindedly ran my fingers through his hair. He sighs contently as I gently kissed my prince's forehead.

We gazed at each other tenderly, he smiled at me and cupped my face in his hands and tenderly kissed me . He then closed his eyes as l resumed running my fingers through his soft blond hair. I see him smile as I adjusted myself so that I was facing him. For a few minutes we lay in a comfortable silence. He ran his fingers up my bare arm. He spoke "I love you Yani." We kissed, "I love you too Sire."

We had a bowl of strawberries between us and a bottle of champagne. We took turns feeding each other the berries and taking swigs from the bottle. ( Jack had forgotten to bring glasses) We just sat, feeding each other, and shared kisses, and drank the champagne. We cuddled and just enjoyed our night together.. Jack held one of the berries to my lips.

I took it from his fingers,and as I ate it, he spoke " This is the best bachelor party in the history of Boshane. We have food, we have drink, we have two gorgeous naked men. and ..." I smiled as I straddled my prince's body and we both sighed as my cock entered his body.

I felt his body tighten around it. Jack gathered me up and drew me to him and pulled the sleeping bag over us. We kissed each other feverishly. Between kisses I whispered huskily in his ear."And soon Sire we shall have Sex."

ok not sure about the chap soo what do you think gang?

next few chaps will be the wedding day.

Jacq? white? special? any one?


	8. Chapter 8

I felt his body tighten around my cock. Jack gathered me up and drew me to him and pulled the sleeping bag over us. We kissed each other feverishly. Between kisses I whispered huskily in his ear."And soon Sire we will have Sex."

I sighed as again I felt my lover's nude body pressing again my own. Jack gently kissed my body, I hear him murmur " Oh my Yani." We took turns pleasuring each other and soon brought each other to our climax. We soon fell asleep in each others arms.

A few hours later I woke up,to find Jack laying on his side watching me with a soft smile on his greeting me with a kiss. I smiled in the kiss. "Good morning, Yani." I sighed as Jack ran his hand over my bare arm as I spoke "How long have you been awake.?"Jack smiled as he put his arms around me.

"Not long Yani. Just laying here watching my soon to be husband in his peaceful slumber." I blushed as I smiled at him as we shared another kiss . "Happy Wedding day Sire." Jack smiled as he gathered me closer to him and nuzzled my neck." mmmmm Happy Wedding day my dear Yani." We looked at each other and held one another, sharing kisses. We watched as the sun began to raise. "Oh Jack , The sunrise is beautiful isn't it?"

Smiling as he nuzzled my neck , Jack whispered "I had it brought in special for our wedding day. Just for you.' I leaned against Jack's bare chest" Yani, I have something for you." He took a small square jewlery box. He smiled at me as he gave it to me. "My wedding present to you."

I smiled at him as I opened the box. My breath caught as I saw what was inside. It was a sterling silver stopwatch. With tears in my eyes I smiled warmly at my prince." Oh Jack I love it. And I love you." I kissed him tenderly, He smiled at me warmly "I had it engraved" I turned it over and read it." Yours since first grade. J "

ok weird spot

the next chap will be a little bit more of this scene, then the wedding its self

jacq, white? any suggestions?

any one?

enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

I smiled at him as I opened the box. My breath caught as I saw what was inside. It was a sterling silver stopwatch. With tears in my eyes I smiled warmly at my prince." Oh Jack I love it. And I love you." I kissed him tenderly, He smiled at me warmly "I had it engraved" I turned it over and read it." Yours since first grade. J "

I kissed him fully on the lips. As he kisses my throat I hear him whisper "You know there are lots of things you can do with a stop watch." I smile as I sigh contently "MMMMMM I can think of a few."Gently he pulled me on top of him and covered my shoulder with soft butterfly kisses. I then nestled in his arms and drank in my soon to be husband's scent. We lay together for a few minutes.

I spoke softly" Jack, we have to go get ready." Jack groaned as he put me close" I"d rather stay here. " I smiled as I kissed him one last time. "I know so would I but..." I then got up and started to get dressed. Jack didn't move as he smiled , watching me contently. He seemed to be drinking in the sight of my nude body. Blushing, I looked at him "Jack, we have to go get ready. This is OUR wedding day. we are the main feature." He groaned "Oh alright, I guess you're right." He got up and walked over to my side. Still naked he pressed his body to mine.

I had just pulled on my pants and had done them up.I groaned as he began covering my bare shoulder with butterfly kisses." Jack we have to go get ready, but I promise we will pick up this, tonight in our honeymoon suite. " He gave me one last kiss "Can I have a bath too? ." I rolled my eyes as I nodded , then we got dressed. Jack put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. "Come on , I'll walk you back." We made our way back to my house. We kissed one last time as a non married couple. Jack turned to leave , he turned stopped and turned to look at me."Hey Yani." I looked at him in surprise"Yeah?" He grinned as he blew me a kiss "See Ya in church." Then he darted off .

Yes yes finnnallly got a chap done..

Jacq? White? any one ? what cha think?"

next few chaps will be the wedding.

any suggestions?


	10. Chapter 10

As Ianto stood in front of his bedroom mirror, he smiled at his reflection in the glass. He spoke to it softly " Are you as nervous as I am?' It just started back at him and gave him a soft smile. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Oh God i am so nervous." Just then he felt a hand gently pat his shoulder, Ianto looked over his shoulder and smiled at his mother. Gwendolyn Jones smiled warmly at her son as she gently touched his cheek. She then fixed his collar. "You look like a flimstar standing there . " Ianto was clad in his wedding attire. Which consisted of a long Black morning coat, top hat and tails and a white high collared red shirt,with black slacks. He slipped the stopwatch that Jack gave him last night in his vest pocket.

His mother smiled at him 'Caraid, what have you got to be nervous about? You are marrying the young man who has had your heart since your childhood. He loves you and you love him. And look at your self, you look gorgeous and you know it." Blushing Ianto smiled at her and then looked over at the sliver framed photograph of the love of his life Prince Jackson Harkness. It sat on his night stand. He smiled as he touched it lovingly ' Bet any thing , Sire you're not nervous."

ok theres that weird spot

but it will be continued in the next chap ( so do you want more of ianto getting ready/ or do you want to see if the prince is nervous too? what do you think or do you want to see both?


	11. Chapter 11

FLASH BACK(This is in Ianto's pov.) this is a couple of weeks before the wedding.

Tosh and I walked down the busy main street of Boeshane. I looked at the shopping list I held in my hands. Tosh and I were out doing some last minute Wedding shopping. Jack had wanted to come with us, We had just finished making love when he had asked me if he could come shopping with us. I had told him that he couldn't come with us.

"Come on Ianto. Why can't I come?" He had whined, giving me his best Harkness pout. But I had held my ground. Lucky for me I knew every trick in the Prince Jack Harkness hand book, I knew how to handle that pout. "No, Jack you can not come with us. Besides you have a fitting this afternoon at my father's shoppe for your Tux.." I then held my prince close and kissed him tenderly "Besides Sire, The reason You can't come is because I am picking up a surprise for my future husband."

Jack cocked his eyebrow as he kissed me again "Ohhh a surprise for me huh?What is it? " I smiled as I kissed him again. "Now Caraid. If I were to tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" He pouted again "Spoiled sport." I laughed as Jack gave me his best puppy dog eyes. "Jack, I promise to make it up to you. Tell you what. Tonight whats say I prepare us a special dinner tonight. For just the two of us."

Jack pulled me close and kissed me on the lips. I teasingly ran my fingers down his bare chest causing him to sigh my name "Yani," As he kissed my shoulder. I smiled as I spoke as I ran my wondering fingers through his pubic hair. " And after dinner,We can also have a bath with our favorite coffee bath oil, then retire to our bed."

His face lite up and he smiled brightly. "Realy? Ok. Just promise you won't be too long." I kissed him tenderly then glanced at the clock on our nightstand. " Cariad, I have to go. I am meeting Tosh in a hour." As I made my way to the bathroom, he whistled wolfishly."Ohhh yes ohhhh I love it when my Yani is walking around naked. OHH baby come to hubby." Laughing I closed the bathroom door.

When I finished getting dressed, I came back out of the bathroom Jack was still laying naked in the bed . When he saw me , a smile crossed his lips and his eyes lite up. He got out of the bed and came over to where I stood and pressed his bare body against me. He nuzzled my ear. He whispered "I love you Yani." I smiled as I kissed my lover and spoke " I love you too Sire. you will get your surprise tonight." Jack nuzzled my neck again"Promise? " I sighed breathlessly "Yes, I promise Sire." He gave me one last kiss before I headed out the door.

As I walked the main street with Tosh, bidding good morning to my fellow towns people who gave me best of luck wishes. I turned to Tosh." Just one more stop then we can go to the Tardis for some lunch."Tosh nodded to me "Ok." We soon came to the clothes shope we had been looking for. I held the door open for Tosh as we made our way inside. We were greeted by the shoppe keeper James Alonzo.

"Ah Mister Jones, welcome, welcome." He ushered us to the counter past the people who were already in line. I looked around us and stopped " Oh Mister Alonzo, I must'nt. these people were here before I was. Please do allow them to go before me."

Mr Alonzo tut tuted me "Nonsense Young master Jones. I will not allow the future husband of our future king to stand in line. Not when he is in my shoppe. I won't hear of it." Then despite my protests, I found myself at the front of the line. Mr. Alonzo went behind the counter and pulled out a huge package and handed it to me. " Here you are, Young master Jones. Your parcel. I had it made to order. To your specifications ."

I thanked him , Tosh and I then left the shoppe. As we walked down the street, I noticed people staring at us, some bowing as we past their way. I sighed "God, I wish people would stop doing that." Tosh looked at me puzzled "Doing what, Yani?"

I sighed " Giving me special treatment like Mr Alonzo just did. They have been worse since Jack and I publicly announced our engagement. People have been treating me like I am royality."

It was funny even though I had grown up with Jack and was used to the attention he and I got from different shoppe keepers. When we were younger I didn't mind it because it got us free candy and in to places like the movies and places like that for free.

But as we got older, and started going together,there were times I did feel uncomfortable from it. But usually in those cases. Jack would shield me and take the attention off me. Like the day we had stood in front of television cameras on the Torchwood manor lawn to announce our engagement. Which suited me fine. I wasn't use to being the center of attention. Jack had held my hand reassuringly , as we announced that he had asked for my hand in marrage and that I had accepted, to the world.

Tosh smiled at me warmly now, and put her arm round my shoulder" Hate to tell you this dear cousin. But you and Jack are the Province's Royal couple and you have been since grade school. Starting on the day you befriended a certain Torchwood prince."

ok weird ending

the flash back will continue in next chap.

what do you think?


	12. Chapter 12

This part of the chap is still the flash back( still a few weeks before the wedding)

Tosh smiled at me warmly now, and put her arm round my shoulder" Hate to tell you this dear cousin. But you and Jack are the Province's Royal couple and you have been since grade school. Starting on the day you befriended a certain Torchwood prince." I rolled my eyes "Shut up." She smiled as she got up " Come on you. Up, off your snatches I'm treating you to lunch." I laughed as I got up and linked my arm with hers. "Ok Ok sheesh you're even bossier then Jack." Tosh laughed at me. "Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment."

Later that evening I was in my chambers and had just lite the candles on the table when I heard a soft knock at the window. I glanced at the clock and smiled as I made my way out to my room's balcony. Jack was there waiting for me. I smiled as I spoke "Sire you could have used the front door." He grinned "Nah, this way is more fun." I chuckled as I went to his side and he put his arms around me and kissed me fully on the lips. I sighed as I felt his hands on my ass. He spoke teasingly " Do I get my surprise?" I put my head on his stood there for a moment then we looked at each other. I spoke " Close your eyes."

this next bit is in Jack's pov

I cocked a eyebrow but did what I was told ( Ianto was the only one who could boss me around) "Oh is this part of my surprise?" He laughed "No, but this is going to lead you to your surprise." Ianto took hold of my hand as he lead me into his room. Ianto stopped us in the middle of the room. Ianto put his arms around me and gently kissed my bare neck .He helped me off with my RAF coat. I heard him whisper "Keep your eyes closed, Cariad." I smirked, but still kept my eyes closed .I moan in pleasure as I felt him gave my neck soft butterfly kisses. I felt his breath deliciousy tickle my ear. "You may open your eyes Sire,"

Slowly I opened my eyes and smiled broadly. In front of me stood a Taylor's mannequin but it was what was on the mannequin that made my heart soar. "Oh Yani. I love it." It was a custom made Black Silk RAF coat complete with silver buttons. I knew that there was no need to try it on. I knew Ianto had taken care of that. He knew my measurements.

He had once told me about his father being able know a man's measurements from his clothing shop's threshold. I knew My Ianto could do the same. I often teased him when we were in bed together about the different ways of testing the family eye. He knew my body's measurements intimately. We tested the family eye every chance we got.

Ianto squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek."Its my wedding present to you. For you to wear for our wedding." I touched it , I saw it was made of the finest Boeshane slik. I felt his arms around my waist as I heard him whisper " Only the best for my sweet prince. "I sigh contently as he gently gave my neck small soft butterfly kisses. "Oh Yani, Your prince loves it ." Turning to face the love of my life, I then kissed him as I put my arms around him "And He Love you."

ok this isn't the end of the flash back it will wrap up in the next chapt then the Royal wedding will commence in the next chap after that.( i hope)

hope you like and please review.

White, jacq, any one? please please review. ( don;t make me beg)


	13. Chapter 13

Ianto squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek."Its my wedding present to you. For you to wear for our wedding." I touched it , I saw it was made of the finest Boeshane slik. I felt his arms around my waist as I heard him whisper " Only the best for my sweet prince."

I sigh contently as he gently gave my neck small soft butterfly kisses. "Oh Yani, Your prince loves it ." Turning to face the love of my life, I then kissed him as I put my arms around him "And He Love you."

Ianto nuzzled his nose in the crook of my neck and I heard him murmur " May I see it on you, Sire?" I smiled as he continued to kiss my neck . I grinned as I whispered playfully in his ear. "Would you like to see me in it naked?" He had stopped his kissing, and looked at me and smiled at this "Now behive sire, I think we should leave that till our Wedding night." He then kissed my cheek. "But I would like to see it on you. Just to make sure it fits." I bowed slightly as I spoke teasingly " As you wish."

I watched him take the coat off the manniquin, then processed to put it on me. I shivered as I felt his hands run over my arms and also up and down my back to gently smooth the wrinkles.I sighed as I felt his hands on my ass. I felt my self get hard at the touch of those hands. He then kissed my neck one more time.

He then stood back and studied me.I blushed slightly under his gaze. Very few people could make me blush. But Ianto did manage it the odd time. Unlike me who could get him to blush all kinds of shades of red at the drop of a hat. Playfully I batted my eyes prettily and I struck a pose."Well? " He smiled as he gathered me in his arms and kissed my nose. " Royaly sexy."

Laughing, I pulled him close so his hand was touching my groin. " Really?'He threw me the smile that never falled to charm me "Yep!"Just as I knew it would, the coat was a perfect fit. ( Now I knew why when I had gone for my fitting that afternoon at his father's shop, my Tux jacket wasn't there.)

At First Mother was ticked at this, wondering how such a thing could have happened to a member of the royal family. But I knew what had happened. Or at least I had a good idea at what had happened.

It was after all, Ianto's father's shop. Mr. Jones had apolgized to my mother but had assured her that it was already taken care of . He promised that my jacket would be ready for the wedding. I had smiled to myself. "So" I had thought " This must be part of Ianto's surprise. So I got fitted for the rest of my wedding attire. All the while, I was thinking " Just what are you up to my Jones , my Ianto Jones?"

I had tried to get his dad, Rhys Jones to tell me about the surprise as he worked, but didn't get any where. I knew I couldn't flirt with him. It wouldn't have worked.(I may be gay but even I had my limits.) I had tried to order it out of him. But like with my parents my temper tantrums seldom worked on Ianto's dad. My tantrums never worked with Ianto. When I tried, he'd just look at me quietly and say "Whatever Sire." Then he'd give me a kiss on the cheek and tell me not to pout. Ianto was the only one that when I went off the handle could calm me down.

Now his father Rhys just shook his head "Nice try there Sunshine but I am under orders from Ianto. And If I did tell you, I'd have to deal with his mother, my wife. And I make it a point never to deal with my wife. Now hold still."

I chuckled at this as I had stood still while he measured my inside seam. I mock saulted him " Sir! Yes ever you say sir. hut" He had laughed at this and wagged a finger at me "Leave it." I wished the fitting was finished , so that I could go home to find out how Ianto had made out with Tosh on their shopping trip. And of course I wanted to know what my surprise was.

When we first became engaged, my mother had tried to get him a personal assistant to go to the shops for him. But Ianto had politely told her that he prefered to do that sort of thing himself. My mom had smiled at this, for she knew as I did how independent Ianto was. She had told him that if he ever changed his mind, the offer was open.

My parents, I knew, thought that Ianto was a calming influence on me. I never had a governess growing up , because we spent most of the time together. His mother always looked out for us, making sure we didn't get in to too much mischief. She also took us on outings, such as to the park and to the movies and different places. My parents, in turn took us on holidays when they had royal business outside Boshane. Our parents weren't strict with us but they didn't spoil us either.

Ianto never pushed their limits, but I on the other hand often did, just to see how far I could go with out being punished. Of course I dragged Ianto with me when I did ( like the time I had begged them to let us get our ears pieced when we were ten. but thats a tale for another time.)

Now here , in his bed chamber, as we stood together. Ianto put his arms around my waist and placed a kiss on my lips. I groaned as I felt his soft lips give my neck sweet butterfly kisses. 'Oh Yani. " He unbuttoned my shirt collar and began to suck on my adam's apple. His tongue twirled around it in the way he knew I liked. My own hands traveled up to the back of his neck as I pulled him to me kissing him.

Carefully then he helped me take the new coat off . He then carefully hung it back on the manniquin. He, came back to my side and we shed our shirts and put our arms around each other. I heard him sigh as he put his head on my shoulder. "Oh Sire."

I kissed the top of his head then I buried my nose in his dark rich curls. He then took hold of my hands and lead me to his bed. We lay together, just holding one another. My nose drank in his wonderful scent. I pulled a blanket up over our now nude bodies. I held him as he lay with his head resting on my chest and his fingers roamed over my own bare skin.

I moaned in pleasure as I felt his fingers caressing my nipples. He draped his body over mine. I spoke softly " Oh my sweet Yani, I love the way your bare skin feels when it touches my own." He smiled at me as he kissed me."Me too, My dear Sire,Me too." we held each other close as our mouths fought for domance. His mouth finally captured mine with a slopply wet kiss. I felt his tongue explore my mouth, which caused me to moan in pleasure. " Oh Ianto."his fingers then grazed my entrance which sent a thrill through my body. But that was nothing to the pleasure I felt as my cock found it's way into his tight entrance.

As this happened we cried out each others names, Ianto then leaned down and tickled my ear with his breath as he whispered "Would you come for me , My lord? Please Jack! I need to feel you come inside of me. Please SIRE. Oh please." That was all that my cock and I needed. I put my hands on his bare ass and pushed myself deeper inside of him, preparing both of us. I heard him sigh at this " OH Jack, I love you. I will worship you always."His hands caressed my chest , his fingers gently touching my nipples as my own hands ran up and down his thighs causing him to put his head back and close his eyes.

As Ianto rode me, touching me in places that only his hands and his lips knew. I closed my eyes and came inside my beautiful young lover's body. Afterwords we lay together in the afterglow of our lovemaking, sharing kisses and just talking. We shared one last kiss then nestled down in each other's arms and fell asleep. Before I drifted off I whispered softly in my Ianto's ear. " By the way I really like the coat."

End of flashback.

finally i got this chap done. whew... the next chap is the wedding i hope?

so what do you think?


	14. Chapter 14

Prince Jackson Harkness stood at the alter of Saint Talos Church. He was waiting for the arrival of his soon to be husband, Ianto Jones. As was the rest of the one in the province knew that this was a happy day for their beloved prince and his Ianto Jones. Today was the day he had waited his whole life for. It was the day that he, Jackson Andrew Harkness was to marry his best friend since childhood.

From the first day they had met at the tender age of five, Ianto had managed to capture the young prince's heart . Having only broken it slightly once when he had dated another. It had been when Ianto had dated fellow classmate Mark Smith.

During the relationship, Mark had become abusive towards Ianto. Jack had known about the abuse as he had finally gotten Ianto to open up to him about it .He had supported Ianto through it. The friends had meet in secret during Ianto's relationship with Mark. Ianto had sobbed in Jack's arms over the abuse. Ianto sought and found comfort in his prince's arms during that time. It had enraged the young prince that his best friend had endured suffering at Mark's hand.

Finally , the prince after seeing the abuse first hand, had had enough , he put a stop to both the abuse and the relationship. He had told Mark that if he ever touched Ianto or bothered him and Jack found out about it, then Jack would make him pay. Since that day Jack had devoted him self to his young walshman. He had confessed his love one warm night under their tree on Ianto's family estate as the two made love for the first time, then later in Jack's bedchamber. It was under that same tree that Jack had also proposed to his beloved friend a few years later.

This next part is in Jack's point of view.

Standing here dressed in my best Tux and the Black silk custom made RAF coat that Ianto had present me with as his wedding gift, I suddenly felt nervous and excited all at once. Just as I thought I couldn't stand it any longer standing there, I turned and saw the great doors open, I watched as Ianto's cousin Tosh came walking down the isle. Our eyes met and I winked impishly at her. I grinned as she blushed prettily. She looked absolutely gorgeous in the red dress she and Ianto had picked out for her.

I side whispered to my best man, Tommy Brockless . "Man, Brockless ,if I weren't gay and about to marry the man of my dreams. I would and could so steal Tosh from you." Tommy whispered back "Like to see you try, Harkness." I had to smile at that. I knew for a fact there was no coming between Tosh and Tommy, They had become a couple shortly after Ianto and I became official. Both Ianto and I had been glad she stopped pining over Owen ( Ianto's family's butler.) who we had heard rumours that he was running round with a married woman in the province. But we had no proof .

I saw the smile the two shared now and saw the engagement ring Tosh wore, and knew we all would be back here in the near future. Just then the music swelled and I looked up at the doors again and smiled as my eyes filled with tears of joy, for I finally saw the beautiful man I was about to marry. Our eyes met and melded as one set. He smiled at me shly,his eyes filled with the same happy tears that I had in mine. His parents, Rhys and Gwendolyn Jones walked on either side of him. They were both giving him away.

Soon he reached my side, I held out my hand and he took it and we made our way to where the minister stood. His parents let go of his arms and took their seats.

Still holding hands , Ianto and I turned to face each other. I vaguely heard the minister begin the ceremony. "Jackson and Ianto wish to say vows they each have written . Your Highness, would you like to start?" I looked at Ianto and felt a tear running down my cheek.

Ianto being Ianto reached in to his pocket and took out a white hankerchief and gently wiped my cheek. I smiled at him brightly and began to speak. " The day I met you my Yani, I lost my five year old heart to you. I fell in love with you that day. I promise that I Jackson Andrew Harkness will love you Ianto Andres Jones forever. I will be yours till the end of time."

The minister spoke as he handed me Ianto's wedding band. "Do you Jackson Andrew Harkness give this ring as a token of your love ? And do you take this man Ianto Andres Jones to be your husband for now and forever?My hand shook as I placed the wedding band on Ianto's finger."I do."I brought his hand to my lips and kissed them softly."I love you." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

My dear yani smiled at me and spoke "Jack, I too fell for you on that day. I have loved you all of our lives even before we met that day on the school yard and shared that peanut butter sandwich. That day fate gave me you. And I promise that I Ianto Andres Jones will love you Jackson Andrew Harkness till time stands still. "

Again the minister spoke " Ianto Andres Jones do you give this ring as a token of that love? Do you take This man Jackson Andrew Harkness to be your husband for now and for always?" Ianto's steady hand held my shaking one as he slipped the wedding band on my finger as he spoke "I do."

We then put our arms around each other and waited for the minister to finish. "By the authority invested in me by the royal family and Saint Talos Church I now pronounce you married. Your Highnesses you may now seal it with a kiss." I held Ianto close to me and we shared our first kiss as a married couple.

ok well there it is. there will be more of the wedding in the next chaps and of course the honey moon. so what do you think?

any suggestions or requests?


	15. Chapter 15

We then put our arms around each other and waited for the minister to finish. "By the authority invested in me by the royal family and Saint Talos Church I now pronounce you married. Your Highnesses you may now seal it with a kiss." I held Ianto close to me and we shared our first kiss as a married couple.

This next bit is in Ianto's pov.

Jack drew me to him and we shared our first married kiss. Such a kiss as I have never had. It was a kiss from my Prince,My best friend, My lover who was now my husband. I felt my prince's hands in my hair and his tongue gently probing my mouth. So lost in that kiss I forgot where we were. Just then I remembered that we were, standing in front of the whole town, kissing and in a church. We broke the kiss , it was then that I heard the cheering from the crowd and the bell ringing in the church steeple. I could also hear the crowds in the street cheering. Suddenly I felt shy as I buried my face in Jack's shoulder.

Jack gently rubbed my shoulder as he turned my face up to look in his, we then kissed again then turned to the crowd in the church as the minister spoke to them " Ladies and Gentlemen of the Court, may I present to you Their Royal Highnesses Princes Ianto and Jackson Harkness ." Jack took hold of my hand and kissed my cheek and then lead me down the isle through the crowd of well wishers and out to the awaiting royal limo.

Once we were in the car and it had pulled away we were safe from prying eyes. Jack then pulled me close and begain to cover my neck with tender butterfly kisses .I heard him moan "Oh my dear sweet husband , I love you . " He then began to undress me.

I felt his hands reach up to my tie and began to loosen it, as he continued kissing me. I sighed as he began pull my shirt out from my pants. I managed to stop him " Sire,we can't do this, not yet. " he frowned as he continued kissing me as he murmured " I want to make love to my husband, my Yani." Gently again I stopped him and kissed him fully on the lips.

I then looked in to his eyes. "Sire,my darling husband, I promise you we will make love later when we start our honeymoon, right now we have to go to our reception which is in honour of our wedding. Ok?" The frown turned to a pout, as he spoke " Do I get a bath?" I laughed as I kissed him,"Yes My lord, We will both get a bath. And we will get to see what you look like naked in this coat." He smiled at me impishly " We could do that now."

I smiled at this but tucked in my shirt ,I fixed my jacket and re did my tie. "No Jack our parents and our wedding guests will be waiting for us. And I for one do not want to have to face the wraft of our mothers for being late . Do you?" . Jack shuddered and gathered me in his arms and kissed my cheek. " I guess you're right. I love you my Yani." I was about to speak when we came to the gates of Torchwood manor where our wedding reception was going to take place. I looked at my husband and smiled "Well here we are."

I noticed a teasing look on his face " Think maybe later we can sneak up to my old room for a private party?" I laughed at this " Behive dear husband Behive." Jack drew me close to him. " You're no kinda fun." I looked at him and put my arms around him and kissed his cheek " Thats not what you said last night sire at our "Bacholar" party . "

He laughed as the limo pulled up to the house. He gave me one last kiss as he opened the car door and raced half way up the stairs. He looked back at me and grinned as he teased. "Race ya." Then he darted off again. Cursing under my breath I muttered as I raced after him, while I fixed my tie. " Damn even on our wedding he still managed to cheat. But then he cheats he always cheats."

ok got this chap done. what do you think?

the reception will be next,

any suggestions? or any requests for the couples first married dance and one q would it be the mothers who dance with the newly weds? and what song?


	16. Chapter 16

Jack laughed as the limo pulled up to the house. He gave me one last kiss as he opened the car door and raced half way up the stairs. He looked back at me and grinned as he teased. "Race ya." Then he darted off again. Cursing under my breath I muttered as I raced after him, while I fixed my tie. " Damn, even on our wedding , he still managed to cheat. But then he cheats he always cheats."

Frowning , Jack stopped and waited for me to catch up to him. " I do not." He held out his hand and spoke. " I may cheat at alot of things, Ianto Jones Harkness. But there is one thing in my life that I will never cheat on and that is You.. " Jack drew me close and kissed me tenderly." I vow on our love and our marrage. I will never ever cheat on My darling Yani. That I promise."

He then lead me to a secluded corner of the Torchwood manor's great hall. We sat down on the bench that was placed against the wall. . I moaned in pleasure as I felt the wonderful soft lips of my Husband of only a few hours kissing my neck. Jack then begain to sing in my ear.

IT'S BECAUSE I THINK YOU ARE FAIR THEN ALOT OF BOSHANE BOYS JUST AS PLEASING. THAT I FALL TO MY KNEES AS A WORSHIPER AT YOUR SHRINE. AND IT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE FAR MORE RARIER THEN PEANUT BUTTER OUT OF SEASON. OH MY YANI , THERE ARE TONS OF REASONS WHY I AM GLAD YOU ARE MINE."

I smiled as we kissed, our tongues met and mated. We sat there for several moments kissing deeply. Suddenly a female voice broke ANDREW HARKNESS. " Startled we broke the kiss as a second female voice sounded " IANTO ANDRES JONES . " We looked up and saw the angry forms of our mothers coming towards us.. We looked at each other and we gluped together as Jack muttered "Oh Shit...middle name." His mother, Queen Isabella shot him a look. "Watch your mouth there mister. What is the meaning of this. Where have you two been? Don't you know, You have guests in there waiting to congratulate you on your marrage... "

I opened my mouth to reply, but just then, Jack took hold of my hand and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek then looked at his mother definantly ." Mother, for god's sake, we are not ten year olds , we are both grown men and this is OUR wedding day. .. And yes, we are aware that we have wedding guests waiting for us . My Husband and I just wanted to have a little time to ourselves. " I smiled at this and I started to speak. , but stopped when I saw the stern look on my own mother's face.

I gluped and bowed my head and spoke " My apologizes, Your Highness , We lost track of time ..." Isabella's expression softened slightly as she patted my arm. "It's alright , Ianto." .She then glared back over at Jack ( who was rolling his eyes and muttering to himself) Isabella then head smacked him. Jack rubbed his head "Oww Mum. Now that hurt. " " That was for swearing." Isabella then , pointed towards the door. "Now, I want the two of you to get in there and greet your guests. . Now move..." Jack quietly took hold of my hand and lightly squeezed the tips of my fingers. I smiled as my keen ears heard my new husband softly whisper "I love you Yani" We then followed our mothers into the Torchwood manor's great ball room.

ok weird spot I know...

there will be more...

the song is you'd be so nice to come home to( again tweeked.)


	17. Chapter 17

We then followed our mothers into the Torchwood manor ballroom . As we walked in,hand in hand we were greeted by thunderous applause from our family and other well wishers. Then the royal announcer introduced us.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court. I present to you the newly married royal couple of Boshane. His royal highness Jackson Harkness Jones and his husband ,His royal highness prince Ianto Jones Harkness."

I suddenly felt very self conscious and shy for the second time on this our wedding day. But as we stood in front of our wedding guests,I felt the reassuring hand of my best friend,the love of my life. The man who was now my husband's hand squeezed my fingers gently . Jack then leaned in and kissed my cheek.

He whispered in my ear as he put his arm around my waist. "Love you and it's show time." He then lead me to the head table. I smiled at my new husband as he pulled out my chair for me. After I had sat down ,Jack then sat down in the chair next to me.

We shared a secret smile and then began to enjoy the wonderful meal that the Torchwood cook Mrs Hudson and the rest of her kitchen staff had prepared for our special day. They had made both of our favourite foods. I had been barred from the torchwood kitchen the week before the wedding under the orders of both Queen Isabella and Mrs H.

I relented but on one condition , Which was that mrs H and our staff were invited to both the wedding and the reception. It was agreed and outside wait staff were brought in to do the serving of the banquet.

As we sat at the head table, I could feel Jack's sock foot run up and down my leg. It made it's way under my pant leg. He was intent on playing footies with me. Our eyes met and he winked then smiled at me impishly.

Not one to be out done by my prince I fought fire with fire. Decretely I dropped my napkin and as I retrieved it i reached over and pinched my prince's ass. He gasped out loud.

This caused both our mothers to look over at us. I innocently continued to eat but I had a impish look on my face. We exchanged a look, I then felt his hand on my thigh and lightly squeezed it. He then leaned over and kissed my cheek and whispered softly " I love you my darling Yani"

Soon the banquet was finished and the speeches were made. Rising from his seat, Jack took hold of my hand and lead me out to the dance floor for our first dance as a married couple.

My husband took me in to his arms as my body found its spot in his arms. We gazed contently into each other's eyes. We kissed , both oblivious to our guests. We continued our dance with our foreheads touching and our eyes locked and melded as one.

I then rested my head on his shoulder and sighed contently. "Sire,I love you,"My prince, who was now my husband kissed my cheek as we continued to dance. "I love you too my Yani."

We spent the evening dancing and celebrating our marriage. As usual all of my husband's slow dances were reserved for me. The only two slow dances he didn't were the groom and our mothers and then switched to mother and son in law dances.

Much later we finally said good bye to our parents and guests. We were spending the night in Jack's old rooms at Torchwood in the morning we would breakfast with our parents then leave for a road trip cross country for our two week honeymoon .

Jack lead me up the stairs to our rooms. We then got to the door of his old room and Jack opened the door. I allowed my self to be carried across the thresh hold by my new husband.

My husband set me gently down on the couch and he sat down beside me and we kissed tenderly. We started pawing at each other, each wanting the other naked right that second. As my new husband began to undress me I moaned in pleasure.

I looked at him and whispered " oh Sire ! my husband ,take me ... Make me yours." He returned my kisses and I heard him murmur between his kisses "Oh my husband oh my Yani. I love you soo."my Prince my husband then made love to me.

When we had finished and lay together, I spoke as I ran my fingers up and down his bare stomach "May I bathe my prince , my husband." He smiled at me and nodded. We rose and made our way to the bath room.

I know ,I know you want the bath... PCJANTO I know you do... Don't worry the bath will be in the next chap...


	18. Chapter 18

When we had finished and lay together, I spoke as I ran my fingers up and down his bare stomach "May I bathe my prince , my husband." He smiled at me and nodded. Naked we rose and made our way to the bathroom.

The bathroom was dimly light with several lighted coffee scented candles as well as our special coffee bath oil Jack had had made especially for me. Jack lead me by the hand towards the large tub. I smiled as my prince gathered me in his arms and began to kiss my bare shoulder causing me to moan in my pleasure.

My prince then dropped to his knees in front of me . He looked up at me almost pleadingly. "Yani. May I before our bath I wish to worship my new husband ..."

I smiled down at the man I had loved all my life and nodded as I whispered " yes my lord...my love..." My husband then started to kiss my Inner thigh . Each kiss went straight to my cock. It was driving me to the point of madness. At one point I cried out in my pleasure " Oh Sire! Please stop teasing me, please my lord. Make me yours..." As he continued, I heard him speak between his kisses. "Your wish is my command my darling Yani."

I moaned as I felt his mouth surround my cock. He began to suck it leisurely. As he did so I began to run my fingers through my prince's hair.. We moaned in our pleasure as my prince brought me to my climax .

Later we lay in our bed after our bath, Jack had snuggled in my arms and had drifted off to sleep. I watched my husband in his slumber. This beautiful man who I loved since our childhood. This man who I had given my heart and my body ,the body I knew, would bare our future children. He was my handsome Torchwood prince.

I softly as not to wake my prince, ran my hand over his naked chest . I smiled as I felt his body respond to my touch. He then snuggled in close to me and in his sleep as he nuzzled my neck ,murmured."I love you my Yani ." I kissed his forehead." And I love you too Sire." I then followed my new husband in to slumber.

This next part is in the third party ( and is about Jack's parents )

Queen Isabella Harkness sat at her dressing table, brushing her long blond hair. She was preparing for bed. She and her husband , king Jarrid had just come up to their bed chambers from their grand ball room.

The couple had hosted the wedding reception of their only son prince Jackson Andrew Harkness , Jack had married the love of his life, Ianto Andes Jones . The young man who the young prince had loved since their childhood .

As she sat there clad in her light pink dressing gown, the queen felt gentle male hands softly caressing her shoulders. Her body knew those hands. Those hands that made it tingle. They were the hands of the man who had her heart. Her beloved husband Jarrid. She felt her husband's lips tenderly kiss her bared neck.

He spoke lovingly in her ear.

"You are still as beautiful as you were on our own wedding day my love," She sighed under the touch. They then looked at each other. Jarrid wore a dark blue silk bathrobe. He then leaned in close to his wife and placed on her lips a soft lover's kiss. It deepened in to one of passion. He murmured between kisses " I want to make love to my queen ,.my beloved wife. My Isabella."

Isabella rose and went to stand before him. She undid her robe and let it fall to the floor."Then you shall have her my lord. " Jarrid began to caress and kiss his beautiful wife's body , taking care to kiss and suckle her nipples.

He then lead the way to their bed. Isabella sighed as her husband began to make love to her. How she loved this wonderful man who was touching her body.

They had first meet in their second year of high school when Jarrid had been the newcomer to their school. Isabella had been fairly popular . They had meet one night at a house party that Gwendolyn Cooper (Ianto's mother. The women had been friends since their girlhood,)was having.

Jarrid had charmed Isabella and had flashed her the famous Harkness smile. He had courted her through out high school and also through their collage days.

On her 21st birthday Jarrid had proposed to the then young princess to which she accepted. After a year long engagement, they were married in a lavish ceremony. A year later their son Jackson Andrew was born.

Today that child ( who was now a fine young man) was now newly married to the young man he loved ,and on his own honeymoon.

After they made love, they lay together cuddling and kissing. Soon they both fell asleep in each other's arms contently.

Ok weird place ... There will be more of the king and queen in their bed chamber, plus I think I might do a scene with the newly weds breakfasting with Jack's parents the following morning...

.and Jack figuring out that his parents had sex on His and Ianto's wedding night... And teasing them about it. PC janto any suggestions? Or any one?

And as you can see Jack is his father's son when it comes to wooing his Yani.

So do you want to know more about Isabella and Jarrid's court ship ? Let me know...


	19. Chapter 19

After they made love, they lay together cuddling and kissing. Soon they both fell asleep in each other's arms contently.

The next morning the queen woke up early. She looked over at the naked sleeping form of her husband. She leaned over and tenderly kissed his bare shoulder. Jarrid mumbled in his sleep "My Isabella. I love you."

The queen then quietly got up to put on her bathrobe and her house slippers .Isabella then leaned over quietly and gave her sleeping husband a soft butterfly kiss on his bare shoulder , " I love you too my sweet Cariad" Isabella then made her way out of the bedroom. She made her way down stairs.

In another wing of the house the younger newly married couple lay contented basking in their afterglow, Jack smiled as he felt his new husband kissing his bare chest. He sighed contently

" Oh my darling Yani.. I love you. My darling husband.." Ianto smiled as he looked at the man he loved with all his heart. " Good morning ... Coffee? " Jack smiled at this... " mmmm coffee is that what we are calling what we did now?" Ianto smiled at his husband , leaned down and kissed him ."Yep."

Ianto then got up, put a pair of pyjama bottoms on. He had just put on a sweat shirt on when he noticed that Jack was pouting . " Where are you going." Ianto looked at him. "Down to get some coffee." The prince's pout deepened " But Yani... That's what we have staff for... Why not ring for one of the maids... "

Ianto rolled his eyes at this " Jack, I am not having some poor kitchen maid take time out of her morning duties to make me a pot of coffee when I am perfectly able to do it my self. Besides your mother gave them the morning off for the wedding. " Jack continued to pout. " But Yani ... It's our honeymoon. " Ianto chuckled at this. "I know Jack, But I need coffee. Also we are having breakfast with your parents before we leave. I promise I will make it up to and for the next two weeks and for the Rest of our lives .," His husband smiled "Ok. You win, "

Ianto leaned over and the newlyweds kissed . Ianto murmured "I love you Sire ." Jack purred as he stroked his husband's bare arm " I love you too." Ianto then turned away and walked towards the door.

Ianto ducked as a small pillow was tossed over his head and landed in the hall as he heard Jack say "and stop calling me sire god damn it..."

Ianto laughed to himself as he made his way to the royal family's private dining room. It had a mini kitchen complete with stove and a small fridge and of course a state of the art coffee machine,

Ever since the boys were little, the family along with Ianto and his parents dinned in the private dinning room every Sunday evening. Ianto would also stay the night. Every week a different parent would prepare the meal. When Ianto and Jack got older, they both took a turn. Sunday at the palace was considered family day. It was also the palace staff's day off.

Even when it wasn't his turn the welsh boy would help who ever's turn it was. On the sunday that it was Ianto's turn. Jack would sit on a stool and watched as his best friend bustled around the kitchen. Ianto always helped his Torchwood prince when it was Jack's turn. Their parents knew this would help the two when they started living on their own.

But Ianto was always in charge of making the coffee. The queen often mused that there was just something in the way he made it was heaven on earth that no one else could match.

This morning, Ianto had just got the coffee ready when he heard foot steps behind him. " Jack Andrew Harkness ... You better not be nak..." He turned around and stopped short. He stammered in his embarrassment . "Oh my god ... Your highness I am so sorry... I thought you were your son," Isabella chuckled at this ." Ianto it's ok ...I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that... I came down for some coffee..."

Ianto smiled at this." I have just made some of Jack's industrial strength coffee. Would you like a cup?"

Ok short chap .and I am not sure about it, . Now I know what you are thinking... About the royal family tending to their own meals but I just thought they would... I wanted them to be just a normal family... PC janto hope you like... Do you want more of the Jarrid /Isabella romance?

And what would you like the newlyweds to do on their honey moon... Besides each other... Winks...

I have a idea for breakfast with the parents...

Oh and happy thanksgiving... ( well the Canadian one )


End file.
